


Tale Unkown

by Kashthescribe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comrades in Arms, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashthescribe/pseuds/Kashthescribe
Summary: (What if the Durins live after the battle of five armies! What if Legolas never left his homeland to join Dunedain! What if Kili found a way to live with Tauriel for eternity! Enjoy! )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my take on the movie THE HOBBIT. Death of Killi, Filli and Thorin broke my heart. But in reality, this is Legolas love story.

CHAPTER 1  
In the battle of five armies, elves, dwarves and men had defeated the armies of both Dol Goldur and Grundabad orcs. Azog the defiler was dead. At the expense of blood of many men, elves and dwarves, now Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror was King Under the Mountain. There were many who were injured in the battle. Kili Durin was one of them.  
"Legolas! Help!", Tauriel cried out to her prince. Mirkwood prince ran towards her, finding him with dark haired young dwarven prince who was injured. His blood was pouring out of huge puncture that could be seen in the chest.  
" Help me, Legolas. We have to get him somewhere safe." Tauriel said to elven prince. She was putting her arm around Kili Durin's waist to get him up. Legolas swiftly get to the other side to brace him up.  
"His wound is bad. He need medicine and care." Legolas told Tauriel. "We must get him inside the mountain to his kins."  
They both started to walk towards Erebor, taking special care of unconscious Kili's wound.  
When they reached Erebor, Legolas went inside to check for the orcs. Erebor was empty. Dwarves were outside helping others, who had sustained injuries.  
"No one is in here", Legolas called. " not even a dwarf. "  
"Still we should get him inside." Tauriel said. Although dwarf was shorter than her but his weight was difficult to bear.  
They found a room which contained a bed. They put him on it.  
"Do you have some Athelas on you?" Legolas asked.  
"Yes. In little amount." Tauriel took out herb from her satchel and handed out to Legolas.  
"Help me to take off his shirt. His bleeding must be stopped at once." Legolas said. Tauriel helped him in the task. Legolas applied crushed herb on Kili's wound. They wrapped a sheet around his wound.  
"You stay here with him. I will stand guard. There are still others who will take any chance to harm the Durins." Legolas ordered her.  
"He will remain unconscious for a while. Can I come too?" Tauriel asked.  
Legolas nodded. They both sat outside the room on the bench.  
"Legolas?" Tauriel called him after a while.  
He looked up at her.  
"You approve of this?" She asked with a fear of him not approving.  
"Of what?" He knew what she was asking about but he asked any way.  
"Me and Kili." She lowered her head, afraid to look into his eyes.  
He smiled at her.  
"Do you have any reason in mind for me not approving of you both?"  
"I feared you might not like me being acquainted with him."  
"You have my blessings, Tauriel. He is a strong and brave dwarf." Legolas always thought the pair was an unusual one. Kili was unusual dwarf. He was taller than other dwarves.He doesn't possessed a beard and unlike others dwarves his prime weapon was bow and arrow where other dwarves use sword and axe. Tauriel herself was unlikely she-elf. She was a warrior, a captain of guards, which was an odd office for a lady. Her hair colour was also different from others.  
"You are not mad?" She asked him surprised.  
"No. Why would I be!" He smiled. "I can see it is true one. If he wants to claim you, I think you should accept him."  
"What about King Thranduil?" That's what she feared most.  
"He won't be able to defy you. I'll stand between you and him if he does." He was confident.  
. . . . .  
"Kili? Where is Kili?" King of Erebor was looking for his nephew.  
"I saw Legolas taking him into the mountain" Gandalf told Thorin.  
"Balin, come with me." Thorin asked older dwarf. "He was injured."  
They both entered in the halls of Erebor and found Thranduil's son sitting on guard. He gestured towards the room where Kili was. Thorin without second glance at him went inside. So does Balin. Tauriel was already inside taking care of Kili.  
"Kili!" Thorin was relieved to see him awake and well tended.  
"Thorin!" Kili smiled at his uncle. Thorin took his head in his hands and kissed his forehead. He rested his head on his. Fili also came inside.  
"Brother! You are fine!" He held him tight. "How? I thought I lost you!"  
"Tauriel and Legolas helped me." He smiled at Tauriel. Thorin looked towards her. His expressions softened. He slightly bowed towards her, who bowed back. She then left the room giving Kili's kins some space.  
Balin after sometime came outside too. He looked towards elf lad and then sat beside him. Legolas was surprised at it. Balin looked at him and smiled.  
"Master elf, I believe some gratitude are in order." He held out his hand for him to shake. Legolas looking at this warm dwarf shook it. "Thank you for taking care of Kili."  
Legolas bowed slightly. Balin eyed son of Thranduil. He started to like him.  
"Do not worry about Thorin, Master elf. It has been long since dwarves and elves drift apart. " Looking at uneasy young elf, he carried on. "We are warm of hearts and you are quite different from your father. They will warm up to you, lad, just give them some time."  
Fili came out of the room. He looked towards Legolas and cried, "YOU!"  
Legolas bit afraid of him stood up.  
"You saved my brother?" Fili asked him. Legolas didn't answer yet his face clearly showed 'guilty as charged' expression. Then unusual happened. Fili put his arms around blond elf and embraced him.  
"Thank you!" He spoke softly.  
Legolas was shocked at this action of dwarf towards him. He just slightly patted him on shoulder. These dwarves are not as bad as we think them to be, he thought. Fili smiled at him and again said, "Many many thanks."  
Thorin came out.  
"Where is that she-elf?" He asked Balin.  
"Her name is Tauriel, Thorin. She is gone to get some more kingsfoil for Kili." White haired dwarf replied.  
"Kili is asking for her. You get her to him. I am going to check on wounded." Thorin without looking at others left.  
Balin got up to get Tauriel. Legolas sat outside with Fili. Fili was uneasy. It was his duty as a crown prince to be with his kins, taking care of them. Yet he does not want to leave his brother. After a while, Legolas judging his uneasiness, spoke to Fili.  
"You can go out if you want to, master dwarf. I will watch over your brother until you return."  
Fili nodded to him and left. As he was leaving, Tauriel entered. Fili giving her gentle smile went outside. Tauriel went straight in Kili's room.  
"Tauriel!" Kili gave her his most biggest smile.  
"How are you now, prince?" She smiled in return.  
"Prince?" He slowly took her slender hand into his wide one. "I may be a prince but to you I always want to be Kili, just Kili." He gave her a smirk.  
"You will always be dear to me, Kili. Always." She replied shyly.  
"I can't get up. Will you lower your head towards me?" Kili asked her.  
In return she shyly lowered her head to him. He softly touched her face and then her hair. He then took some strands of her hair and started to braid it. Tauriel looked at him in confusion. He smiled and said,  
"Give me an honour to love you, to hold you, to shower my affections for rest of my life! Will you be mine, forever? As my wife?"  
"I am already yours, Kili. Can't you see that?" She lowered her eyes. She then remembered reading about dwarves. Braiding hair was like their bonding with their loved ones. "Even Legolas approved of us."  
"Your prince approves of me?" Kili was surprised. "I don't believe it."  
His hand then stopped. There was a new and beautiful braid in her long silky hair.  
"There! Now you are claimed." He told her.  
She traced the braid with her fingers.  
"It is a courtship braid." Kili informed her. "As soon I am able to walk, I'll make you mine."  
"Its beautiful. I had no idea you can braid like that." Braid was no doubt perfect.  
"I practised on Fili's. All braids seen in his hair are made by me. Ma once said to me that I can braid as finely as any lady can." He smiled proudly.  
"Your family approve of me?" She asked scared.  
"Thorin and Fili approve. Ori already like you, so does Bofur." He told her. "Mother will too. As Thorin already approved."  
"You need rest, Kili." She averted the conversation. "Your wounds are still fresh."  
"Hmm." He closed his eyes and laid down. Then he opened his eyes and spoke to Tauriel.  
"Will you sent your prince in? I want to talk to him." She nodded and went out.  
. . . . . .  
Legolas was sitting with his eyes closed and head rested on wall. He opened his eyes and looked at Tauriel. He could see a new braid in her hair. That was not elven style. He looked at her in confusion. She smiled shyly and lowered her head. "He want to meet you." Saying that she moved such that he couldn't see her face. He smiled knowingly and went inside.  
Kili seeing him tried to sit up.  
"No, you must not." Legolas saying that put his hand on his shoulder to make him lay down. "You need rest, master dwarf."  
"I wanted to talk to you." Kili said.  
"Before you can say anything, I want to tell you I approve the idea of you and Tauriel being together." He smiled at him. Kili looked shocked.  
He composed himself and said,"I wanted to thank you for saving my life."  
"No gratitude is needed. I believe that you could have done same for me."  
"You clearly are Thranduil's son?" Kili asked him coaxing his eyebrow.  
"I am." He simply said.  
"I don't believe it!"  
He did not mind. He knew how much dwarves hate his ada.  
"You made me speechless." Kili after some time spoke. Then remembering something he asked.  
"It is clearly first time in history, huh? You must be informed if such ever took place."  
"I am afraid, I couldn't predict what you are inclining to say." Legolas replied.  
"The marriage of a dwarf and elf. You people live long. You must knew." Kili said as matter of fact.  
"I am not that much old, Kili Durin. I am fairly young for an elf. And no. I never heard of marriage of our two races." He shook his head. "I saw a new braid in Tauriel's hair. Is it something to do with you being want to marry her?"  
"Aye. It is courtship braid. Now others know that she is claimed." He told blue eyed elf.  
Legolas then nodded. "I think you will make her happy. She is very dear to me. So . . ."  
"Don't worry, master elf." He cut off his words. "I won't hurt her in any way. I adore her beyond your imagination. She is like a light in the darkness. I won't let anything happen to her "  
"May Illuvitar and his Valars favour you with happy life ahead." Legolas said to him. "Now you take rest, master dwarf. We will talk again."  
"I want you to attend my wedding ceremony." He called after Legolas.  
"I won't miss it. Or Tauriel will put an arrow in my chest." He replied and smiled at injured dwarf.  
. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!

CHAPTER 2  
(A month after the battle.)  
"How dare they send us the invitation?" King Thranduil renown temper was visible not only in his voice, also on his face. "What is this, Galion?" He waved the letter to him.  
"I don't know, hir-nin!" Galion lowered his gaze. "Maybe Lord Legolas know about it."  
"Then get Legolas." Thranduil's voice was harsh.  
Legolas entered. "I heard you summoned me, ada."   
"What is this?" He handed over the letter to him.  
He read aloud. "On the behalf of Thorin, King of Eerebor, lord of silver fountain, king under the mountain,   
King Thranduil and prince Legolas of Mirkwood forest are requested to join us for marriage of our beloved prince Kili Durin, son of Vili, nephew to dwarven king Thorin Oakenshield to Lady Tauriel of Woodland realm. Their presence would be our honour. Also we request the presence of Lady Tauriel's friends and kins to honour their marriage. Sincerely, Balin, son of Fundin, secretary of King Thorin." Legolas read and smile adorned his lips. "Tauriel is getting married to Kili, ada" his happiness amazed Thranduil.  
"You know we had banished Tauriel from Mirkwood." Thranduil said sternly.  
"She is daughter of this land, ada. We cannot leave her alone on her wedding day." Legolas rejected the reason Thranduil gave him.  
"She is not our now. Then there is a dwarf she is getting married to. Dwarves are stupid but not that stupid. I cannot believe how Thorin allowed that." Thranduil sat on his throne.  
"Ada, dwarves are not what we think them to be. They are loyal. Bit stubborn yes. But now Erebor is restored to its former glory and there is a marriage that is fusion of both our and their races and kingdoms. If dwarves are extending their hands towards us, it would be rude not to accept it." Legolas was emotional.  
'He clearly has a valid point' Galion thought. But he didn't spoke those words instead he looked at his king.  
"My little Greenleaf, I know you are fond of Tauriel. I simply cannot be like Elrond in this aspect. Our people don't like them. They won't like the idea so it is better that we don't go." Thranduil spoke bit softly that time.  
"If I may, hir-nin. I think our prince's point is valid. It is long we hated them. May be they are changed." Galion spoke up.  
"Changed? The dwarves? I don't think so." Thranduil gave a smirk.  
"I stayed there ada, they won't dishonour us, I assure you. If they do then we will never see them again." Legolas said.  
"Ion-nin, don't ask of me what I cannot provide." Thranduil was hurt. Legolas had never argued with him in past.  
"Then allow me to go. Let Galion and Aelius accompany me."   
"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil howled. "NO!"   
Legolas became quite. He was shocked at his father's anger towards him. He once looked at his father with glistening tear in his eyes and stumped away from elven king's hall.  
Thranduil seated on his throne with his head in his hands. Did he just saw tears in his beloved son's eyes? He hurt him.   
"Hir-nin?" Galion called his king.  
"Leave me be, Galion" Thranduil's voice was a little above whisper. "Go!"  
After a while, he got up and went to his son's room. Legolas sat there with stern look. Thranduil put his hand on his son's head and stroke his hair gently.  
"Tomorrow at dawn, We will march towards Erebor with Aelius and Galion."   
. . . . . .  
"Your to-be wife is a beauty, my son." Dis smiled at his ruggedly handsome younger son.  
"Aye, she is." He was never seems that much happy before.  
"I hope she will deprive some of your recklessness from you. You know, keep you in check."  
"Ma, I am not reckless." Kili spoke making a funny expression.  
Fili and Thorin smiled at his expression.  
"If recklessness does not include you getting injured on every hunting trip and you making everyone around you miserable, then my brother, you are not reckless." Fili teased him.  
"He is Durin. He will make a great husband." Thorin's remark was true one. "Kili knows about our customs towards ladies. He will cherish and honour the sacred pledge of marriage." Thorin looked at his sister. " you don't have to worry about him, Dis. His recklessness will depart from him the day he get married. I know, mine does." Last sentence was in whispers.  
"I don't know why uncle always take your side, brother." Fili whispered to Kili. "I am crown prince, you are, well, you."  
"Ssshhh! It is only due to the reason that he was as reckless in my age as I am." He whispered back.  
"Who told you?" Fili asked in whispers again.  
"Balin. Who else." Kili whispered back.  
"Now lads. This is against the manners. You mustn't whisper in the presence of others." Thorin had Kili's ear in one hand and Fili's in other.  
"Sorry, uncle." Kili replied.  
"Sorry, Thorin." Fili tried to get his ear free from Thorin's strong hand.  
"Now leave, brother. They are not kids." Dis gave a warning. Thorin's hands instantly came down.  
Servant entered.  
"Your majesty! Guests from Woodland have arrived."   
"Never thought they would come." Thorin said to his sister. "Go! Show them lodgings." He replied to his servant.  
"My king, elven king and prince are among them."  
"Thranduil came!" Thorin was surprised. "Fili go receive them. I'll meet them in halls."   
"Now, Thorin, please be nice to him. They are family now." Dis advised him.  
"Family!? Thranduil isn't family. I only invited him due to his son. He is Tauriel's friend. I don't want anything to with that petty king." Thorin's voice was hard.   
"Thorin! Don't be a lower dwarf. You are king, he is king. You will treat him as one king treats other. With honour he deserve. He came. He is guest and we honour our guests." Balin raised his voice. "Now go! Get ready!"   
. . . . . .

Dwarves of Erebor were welcoming guests from every realm. Elrond with his sons from Rivendell, Gandalf the grey, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, King Bard with his son Bain and daughters Sigrid and Tilda also came. From Iron Hill came Dain and his people. After all it was wedding of the prince of Erebor who was Durin by blood. Merriment and music could be heard from far. Thranduil was relieved that dwarves treated him and his company with utmost respect. Legolas was seeking Tauriel but no one was telling him her whereabouts. Dwarves had strange custom to hide the bride not letting her meet with anyone except some maids.  
"Balin!" Legolas called older dwarf.  
"Yes, Master Elf?"   
"Please arrange for me a quick meeting with my fair friend and sister in arms Tauriel." He pleaded.  
"But . "   
"I want to give her wedding gift only nothing else."   
"You can give her gift at the wedding."   
"It will be of no use then." Legolas's voice rose.  
Balin coaxed his eyebrow. Legolas spoke low..  
"I brought her a wedding gown from my realm. She is an elf. She deserve to look like an elf on her wedding day."  
"Very well. I'll help you but you must be quiet!" Balin replied in whisper. He took him secretly into Tauriel's chambers.   
"Hir-nin Legolas!" She almost shouted in merriment.  
"I'll leave you to it then. Just be quick." Balin left them alone.  
"My fair Tauriel! I came by to give you something." He placed a bundle wrapped in silver paper in her hands.   
She started to unwrap. In that bundle lay green gown and beautiful silver circlet.   
"Legolas!" She almost choked. Tears start dwelling in her eyes.  
"It is my greatest wish that you wear it on the wedding day. If it is fine with the dwarves." Legolas find hard to keep his own emotions hidden. She had been her friend when they were little elflings. Then when grown she became sister in arms. After his father, only she was closest to him.  
The door of chamber became open.   
"I sneak out just to see you, my gem. WHAT?" Kili entered and found Legolas already there.  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil, son of Orophin, what are you doing in my lady's chamber?" Kili inquired folding his arms across chest.   
"Look Kili, what Legolas brought for me!" She showed him the dress.  
"It is pretty, by Mahal, you will look more beautiful than all the jewels." Kili looked at the dress which glitter like gold.  
"If you will allow it, my valiant friend, my desire is that Tauriel wore this particular gown on her wedding day." Legolas bowed to Kili.  
"Why not! If it is fine Tauriel." Kili replied with biggest smile. "It is beautiful and she more beautiful. Both are made for each other."  
"I want to wear it, Kili. When I'll become your wife in front of all the others." Tauriel eyes glittered like stars.  
Kili took her hand in his. "Then you must wear it. "   
"So, Son of Thranduil, what do you think of our halls?" Kili and Legolas left, taking to each other.  
. . . . .  
On wedding, there was music and dancing and singing. Kili took Tauriel as his wife in front of all the others. They made their love eternal.  
Thorin gifted Thranduil with star gems arranged in mithril. Which act as a healer between both of the kings for awhile. Their long ancient enmity ended with the wedding for that night.  
. . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who think my story is worth reading.


	3. Changed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has something in store for Legolas Greenleaf

CHAPTER 3  
(After one hundred and twenty four years)  
Thorin had died and Fili became king under the mountain as fair and just king as Thorin was. Fili was now more than 200 years old.   
For elves, wedding of Kili was yesterday's news. Thranduil after Thorin's death started again to despite dwarves. It seems like that Thranduil never really liked the dwarves he was just acting for his son's sake.  
Galion was arranging letters that were just received. One letter was peculiar in nature. It wasn't for Thranduil, King of Mirkwood but for his son, Legolas. Letters for Legolas seldom had arrived in Mirkwood as he had made his home outside the forest. He set it aside to give it to him whenever Legolas Greenleaf come back to his home town.  
After three days, Legolas came. Galion secretly handed him the letter. Legolas tore it open.. Only few words were written on it.  
"At next full moon, meet me if you can in the outskirts of Imraldis. It is matter of my life. Tauriel."   
Tauriel had never written to him after her marriage to Kili. He never went back to Erebor. Now out of nowhere Tauriel asked for aid! That was unlikely. He took his father's permission to to go to the house of Elrond. He didn't mentioned the arrival of letter from Tauriel. After all, Tauriel was banished from the Mirkwood.  
Legolas reached Imraldis and found Tauriel camped near the outskirts of the valley.   
"Hir-nin Legolas! I thank you for your consideration to my letter." Tauriel greeted him.  
"My fair Tauriel, how can I not come to your aid when you spoke of it in such way." Legolas smiled. "You seem well. I thought you said that matter is of your life."  
"It is." Then a darkness swift pass her fair face and tear start dwelling in her eyes. "My husband is dead, Legolas."  
"I'm sorry, I did not heard the news. I have been away with dunedain." Legolas lowered his head. "My heart goes out with you"   
"He was mortal. He died in ripe age of 230 years. Oh, how much I miss him!" Then she started to sing in mourning.  
Halls of Erebor was home to fair Thorin,  
Dwell there his sister's sons,  
Most fair among them was younger one,  
Valiant Kili, who fulfilled the quest,  
Along with his uncle, he claimed the Ered luin,  
Halls of mountain now cry for him,  
Who was most daring and honouring,  
Gems of Erebor scream,   
Where is Kili, the loving, the caring?  
Forges cry for their prince,  
Oh where is Kili, the daring?

Legolas sang,  
Sky will miss the bold Durin folk,  
Who claimed the woodland lady,  
Those naught forget him with whom,  
He fought with bravery,  
Quendi's friends the great Durin were,  
Aule's blessings upon them,  
Kili Durin among them still,  
Outshone them.  
"Grieve not, Tauriel. He was brave and kind. He will find the place in his forefather's halls." Legolas spoke softly.  
"I did not ask for your presence to grieve on greatest sorrow my heart has ever taken. I'll soon join him. I will soon be with my beloved, Kili."   
"What are you talking about? What fate have you chosen?" Legolas wanted to deny what his once comrade has chosen for herself.  
"Yes, I choose mortality. I cannot live without Kili. That's why I called you." Tauriel replied coolly.  
"Tauriel!"  
"Let me finish." She stopped him. "I choose mortality yet there is a great burden upon my shoulders that I cannot bear. I promised Kili that i'll be with him in almost month after his departure from this world. Now two weeks has passed. My inside is dying already. I cannot linger here, Legolas. I was entrusted with something precious. Can I entrust it to you? As my dying wish?" She asked him.  
"I will do what I can, Tauriel, my sister in arm. What must I do.?" His voice was full of emotions. He always secretly prayed that one day he will see her in the halls of Valinor. Now that hope too faded away.  
"I will get it then." Tauriel replied. She went away.  
After some time she was back with someone. Legolas pay no heed towards new--comer thinking her to be only a servant.   
"This is Laurel. Product of my love and Kili's." Tauriel introduced the maiden. She had long dark hair, slightly curly, dark eyes, fair skin and form shorter than elves but longer then dwarves. Her hands body structure was elven but no pointy ears. She was what one may call half-elven and half-dwarven. Indeed she showed all the traits of both elves and dwarves. And she posses divine beauty matched only by Galadriel the white lady and Arwen the evenstar.  
"Your daughter?" Legolas asked.  
Tauriel nodded. "Fili himself is on verge of death. He wanted one of his sons to marry her. His elder son died in orc attack. He was betrothed to Laurel. His other sons are already married. Me and Fili both were worried what her future may hold. She is different. She is not dwarf, she is not elf either. Can you my friend, take care of her for me? Saes (please)?"  
"Tauriel I cannot!" Legolas said. "My father, he won't approve."  
"Legolas please. She has no place among dwarves now. Not after Durin are gone. King Fili cannot protect her on his death bed. His other sons are not like him." Tauriel pleaded.  
"Tauriel don't!"   
"Then tell me where should I leave her? Among men? Among elves? No one will accept her as she is kin to none yet kin to all."  
"But how can I take care of her? She does not even know elvish. Where shall I hide her? Away from lusting eyes of men and distrusting thoughts of elves?" Legolas inquired hopelessly.  
"Can house of Elrond be willing to take her in? Lord Elrond Peredhil always help when help is needed." Tauriel spoke after some moment. "Though her case is different. She is not Peredhil(half-elven). She is mortal."  
"I do not know. Elrond can be consulted on this matter." Legolas said. He saw in how great distress Tauriel was in. He gave up.  
"I'll take her Tauriel, with me. I'll find someone who will be willing to have her. You go in peace. Be with Durin. Who loved you like Beleg loved Lady Luthein. Laurel from today and onwards my responsibility."  
"I cannot thank you enough. Now Kili and I both can rest in peace for now I know our daughter is in safe hands." Tauriel bowed low to the prince.  
Then she hugged her daughter. "My daughter, my Laurel, always obey Lord Legolas, for he is the one I entrusted you with. I love you very much my child. And Legolas take care of my child for me." Pecking Laurel's cheek she departed with tears.  
Both watched her going away from their life forever.  
"Talu (come)." Legolas said to young maiden.   
"Can you ride?" He asked her this time in Westron.   
"Yes." Her soft voice was same as Tauriel only her accent bit dwarven.  
"Then you will ride with me. We are going to Imraldis."  
"Imraldis?" She asked.  
"Rivendell, the house of Elrond."   
He helped her to get on his steed. Elves usually rode on horse bareback but for her he put on it his outdoor blanket.  
During their ride, he asked her many questions. Her age which was 86. About her father, about halls of Erebor. After three hour ride, they reached Imraldis.  
"Daro (halt)!" voice halted them.  
"It is I, Legolas Thranduilion, from Mirkwood." Legolas replied.  
"Hir-nin Legolas! Mellon-nin!" Voice chuckled. Legolas knew such melodious voice can only belong to. .   
"Lindir!" He got off his horse and bowed to the minstrel of Elrond.   
"We were not expecting you, Greenleaf."   
"I know. I came in haste. Is Lord Elrond present? I came to seek his counsel on the matter that is of deep concern of mine." Wood-elf asked Lindir.  
"My lord Elrond is present." Lindir informed him. "What of your companion?" He gestured towards Laurel.  
She step forward and bowed to him.  
"Salutations, my lord. My mother named me Laurel. My kins in Erebor, if that they must be called, call me Aulessar." She spoke as graciously as she could.  
"Stone of Aule! Folks of Erebor call Aule, Mahal. Yet you are named in elven." Lindir bowed back and smiled. "And greetings to you too, my lady." She smiled.  
"Lindir, would you be so kind enough to take Lady in to private parlour. She is much travel stained. Till she make ready, I will have few words with Good Lord Elrond Peredhil." Legolas was seeing that Lindir was trying to judge what she is, an elf or one of the women. If woman then how came her relatives are dwellers of Erebor.  
"Of course! You will found my lord Elrond in his office. By your leave, I will go escort lady to the chambers." Lindir then took his judging eyes off Laurel.  
Legolas whispered in elvish. "Keep her away from other's sight, Lindir. Come once, I will tell you then the whole tale."   
Lindir nodded. Legolas went to Elrond's office. He was not new to Imraldis. He often came here to enjoy the company of Elrond's twins. He found Elrond and Erestor, debating some matter. Elrond then looked upwards and found Legolas standing in the doorway.   
"Thranduilion! Mithrandir gave me notation that you might drop by to seek my counsel. Seldom is he wrong. So are you come for counsel?" Elrond smiled after sending Erestor away.  
"Aye. So should I put forth my problem?" Legolas asked. Legolas poured out whole tale. When his tale ended, Elrond took some time to give the matter some thoughts. Then he raised his head and look softly at Legolas.  
"I cannot do what you want to ask of me. Visions come and go as they please. I cannot see the future of any ellon I want to." Elrond patted him.  
Legolas looked at him in surprise. He, yes, wanted to ask Elrond if he can see the future of Laurel.  
"And I cannot take in the one you bore with you in my house. There is huge responsibility on my shoulder regarding my foster son. Mithrandir left this message for you. ‘Keep her as she is the one, Aule's gift for your kindness to his people.' Elrond spoke.  
" I. . . I cannot. . . .have. . . she is my sister's. . . daughter. . . Peredhil. . .she . ..is." Legolas mind became clouded. It was hard for him to speak.  
'Peredhil are not like her. They were given the choice between mortality and immortality. Such choice is not given to her.' Elrond told him. "Legolas, penneth. I am not forcing you. Nor is Mithrandir. The differences between races and years matter none. My parents were too, from different races, Beleg and Lady Luthein Tinuviel were too unison between elves and men." Elrond said with his usual softness.  
"My lord Elrond, what you and Mithrandir ask of me is unison of half-dwarf and sindar-silven mirkwood prince. My king, my Ada will never approve of this." Elrond's kindness made him open up to him.  
"Aye. Thranduil still hold grudge against dwarves. All I can do I for you, tithen pen, is let the Lady stay here till you make your decision regarding her." Elrond smiled."After all Imraldis is sanctuary for all the races of Arda."   
"I cannot thank you enough, my lord, for your utmost kindness. Still where can I find the answer to this question, whether I keep her or not." His fair face was looking weary.   
"I am sorry, Legolas. I am not much help. Lady of Lorien can help you with what you seek. Go to Golden Forest. My heart says you will find answers there."   
Legolas bowed to half-elven and came out.  
Lindir was waiting for him. And Elladan and Elrohir were there too.  
"Legolas." Both of twins bowed together. Legolas returned their gesture.  
"It’s been long time, Legolas." Elladan spoke, "we both missed you, mellon-nin."  
"I missed you too." Legolas gave them small smile.  
"Are you alright, Legolas? You seem distracted." Elrohir's sharp elven eyes caught Legolas's uneasy mind.  
"I am fine, Rohir." Legolas said and looked towards Elrond's young minstrel, who nodded at him.  
"Lindir? What is wrong with our friend?" Elladan saw him looking towards Lindir and directly asked Lindir.  
"Nothing, my lord." Lindir looked uneasy. A clear sign that something was wrong!  
"Whatever it is then. Legolas, you should remember that we are with you whatever reason." Elladan placed his trusting hand on Legolas's slender shoulder. He felt Legolas's archer muscles were tense.   
Mirkwood prince couldn't take no more. He told them all about Aulessar and his love for Tauriel back in Mirkwood, Kili's and Tauriel's death, Elrond's advice, his father's hate for dwarves.   
"Can we meet her?" Elrohir asked.  
"Sure. Just don't make her uneasy."   
. .. .. .   
"Laurel?" Legolas spoke softly after a knock on her chambers.   
She opened her door and he gasped.   
In elven attire she was looking divine. He never felt like this before. He wanted only to look at her. Forever.  
"I, I am going to Lorien. There are some answers that I should find before we can decide what to do. Now twins and Lindir will take care of you till I return." Legolas told her.  
She looked at him for instance and then lowered her gaze.  
"I will be fine, my lord. My lord do what he deems necessary." She spoke with softness.  
They both became silent.  
Legolas was about to speak when Elrohir came.  
"Aulessar! My Lady! Come on. Dan and I are going for archery practice. Oh you are here, Legolas. " Elrohir saw him. "I talked to Aulessar and you know what she has some good skill with blade. So I offered her to teach her archery." He smiled towards Laurel. "After all her mother was captain of guards in Mirkwood."  
Laurel smiled at dark haired elf. He along with Lindir, trying their best to make her feel comfortable.   
She looked comfortable with Elrohir. She always seems uneasy with Legolas around. Legolas felt himself unwanted.  
"Farewell." He bid his adieux.   
"Farewell, my lord." She bowed to him. Elladan came.  
"You go, my friend, to our grandmother. She is wise. We will take care of Lady Aulessar till you come back. We will love her like we love Arwen. Not you worry." Elladan reassured him.  
"Aye. Do not waste time. Take my horse. He is faster." Elrohir too encouraged him.  
"I never met anyone from Lorien. Our people are not on good terms with them" Legolas felt fear.  
"My grandparents are different but they wouldn't get you killed. They will help you. My grandmother is one of the eldar. Lady Galadriel! you might know her by that name." Elrohir laughed.  
"Then must I go to her. There are answers I require." Legolas got up. He bowed to his friends and left.  
. . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my small typing mistakes. I am terrible typist.   
> How can I make my story writing better? do tell me.


	4. Another Wedding!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finds his soulmate!

CHAPTER 4  
Legolas reached forest of Lorien. He slowly traced the trees. Trees tried to console him as they could see he was still in mourning the death of Tauriel. He caressed the tree with his thin fingers. For second time in those he heard the word. . .   
"Daro!"   
He stopped and slowly turned around. A tall, blond elf was pointing arrow at him. He looked around and saw many others, also had their arrows in their bows.  
" Lord Elrond send me to seek counsel before Lady of your realm." Legolas said.  
"State your name. No one is allowed inside our borders." Tall elf spoke harshly.  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, son of Orophin. From Mirkwood."   
"We will take you to our Lady. We were told grandson of Orophin is guest of Lorien" they lowered their bows.  
Tall elf told him."I am Haldir, march-warden of this realm. I only will take you to our Lady."   
They hardly spoke to each other.   
In silence both of them went to the watch tower of Lorien. Lady Galadriel was there with her husband Lord Celebron and their granddaughter Arwen Udomiel, daughter of Elrond. Arwen had known Legolas when he was a mere elfling. She greeted him with joy. Galadriel and Celebron too, greeted him with honour.   
"Child, you came here for a reason. It is seldom that Grey-elves or nowadays Green-elves come in our abode. I can see, your soul is torn into two halves. Your love for your comrade and your love for your father, is keeping you from making a decision worth secrecy." Galadriel spoke softly.   
Legolas hardly could look at that radiant lady. He averted his gaze.   
"Lady of Light knows much." At last he said.  
"Why care for what other will feel about you, child, when you can hardly know your own."   
"What is it I don't know, my lady?" Legolas looked at her.  
"It is miracle of Arda that you came in possession of the one who is unique." Elven-witch smiled. "Her beauty amazes you. You love her because of your friend. Yet you still can feel that bond goes deeper. You are destined to be with her. Can't you see?" She asked.  
"I am?"   
"Yes. She is your to claim. I am afraid that she won't last long, even for dwarf. But you, my child, take her as yours."   
Legolas lowered his head. "My father will accept this?"  
"Who said your arrogant father has to know! You can keep her in Imraldis outhouse. I gifted it to my daughter, Celebrain when she got married to Elrond." Galadriel said.  
"Is it necessary that I should claim her? I think Elrohir is interested in her." Legolas gave lamest of excuse.  
"Yes. It is necessary. My grandson has no interest to claim her. He only loves her as any brother can love his sister."   
"Why must I claim her?" He asked.  
"All I and Mithrandir know that it is your destiny. Even most wisest cannot tell the reason. Mithrandir think that it has something to do with your future friend." Galadriel put her fair hand on his trembling one. "We are not imposing our will on you. Choice must be yours. Either you want to mark Arda with being someone important in history of third age. Or you will not claim her and went on with your life."  
"I fear my father's resentment."   
"We all vow that your father won't get this news. We all members of white counsel will see to that." She assured him.   
. . . . .  
(Meanwhile in Imraldis)  
Elladan and Elrohir were showing Laurel some archery moves.  
"Inhale when you draw the arrow, exhale when you release it. Try again." Elrohir told Laurel.  
"How far is Golden forest from here?" She asked while shooting. This time, arrow found its mark.  
"Four days ride from Imraldis." Elladan told her. Elladan looked towards his brother. He looked back.  
"Legolas may have reached there yesterday. I hope he will be back in 6 days." Elrohir said.  
Laurel looked at him.  
More six days! She thought. Mother said not to be away from him.  
"What are you thinking my lady?" Elladan asked.  
"It’s nothing, my lords."  
"Aulessar, I will not stand in ceremony with you. What is our friend, Legolas is to you? Is he only your protector or he is something more?" Elrohir asked.  
"What my younger brother is saying that," Elladan looked hard at Elrohir, "what is you are told that Legolas will help you with. To get a home with elves or to help you settle with some ellon?"  
"My mother told me lots of tales of him. How good he always was to her. How he helped her to get with my father. She said if she will ever trust me to someone it will be him. She told me that I am his Estel. Whatever that is." She told them. "What does it mean? Estel?"  
"It means in elvish 'hope'." Elrohir told her.   
"Hope?" She was surprised. "So now I understand what Gandalf the grey was telling my father few years back” she exclaimed.  
"What did Mithrandir told your father?" Elrohir asked.  
"He told him that Durins were meant to die in the battle in Erebor. As their destiny altered, destiny of Legolas also altered. So I am only hope that his path is straighten as he was meant to see their death and grief. He told him that it is now his responsibility that Legolas become what he was meant to be. It is prophesied that he will play important role in vanquishing the dark lord." She spoke in a voice slightly above whisper.  
"Muindor-nin, what does that suppose to mean?" Elrohir asked his brother.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Elladan replied.  
"Is there any other thing else that is worth knowing?" Elladan questioned her. The harshness in his voice made her shudder.  
"It’s alright, Aulessar. You can trust us." Elrohir gave her reassuring smile.  
"That's all I know. How am I hope for him? I never understood that part." She looked confused.  
Elrohir took her fair hand in his. "Only wisest can tell."  
"Come, sister. We will get you something to eat."   
. . . . . .  
Laurel heard that Legolas is back from Lorien.  
She slowly unfastened the chain that adores her neck. It was long and it had huge pendant in it. She had always kept it hidden under her clothing. His father smithed it for her when she was young. She looked in the green gem that was adjusted in middle, surrounding by white and red jewels.   
'Oh, Da. I wish you hadn't gone. I am confused and alone. I don't know what to do. I wasn't meant to born. You were meant to die without marrying my mother. She was meant to stay banished in far furlong area. Now I am here. Here I meant to be. To be hope for middle-earth? How? ‘She silently spoke in his mind.   
'Mother, what am I to do? Just sit here and wait? ‘Tears ran down her cheeks. She brushed them off.   
Legolas entered. He saw tear trickle down her cheek. She seemed alone and in mourning. His elven feet hardly gave any sound. He went to her and knelt beside her. He took out his handkerchief and wiped her tears. She got startled at his touch.   
"Mourning upon your parents' death?" He asked softly.  
"I tried to be brave, I am failing terribly. The wound in my heart is too big. It hurts so much." She starts sobbing again. "I lost them forever, I left my home, I left my kins, I left everything behind."  
"Mortality is huge curse for loved ones. Most sufferers are those who are left behind with the memories of them. We must not hurt ourselves with sorrow, we must cherish the time we spend with them and we got to know them in our lives." Legolas sat beside her. 'I was so occupied in my own problems; I hardly noticed that she must be suffering a lot inside.' He thought. 'I am monster. I should be there for her.'  
"It is beautiful. Mithril? I fancy I had seen that green gem before." Legolas gestured towards her pendant.   
"Yes, gem is my mother's. Given to her by my father as a promise that he will return to her. Chiseled in mithril. Last mithril of Durin's." She wiped her tears and showed him her necklace.  
"Hmm. You like Imraldis?" He asked.  
"It is good place. People here are very pure. Lord Lindir and Lord Elrohir are very understanding." She smiled.  
"And Lord Elrond and Dan?"   
"I don't see much of Lord Elrond. Lord Elladan does not bother me but he does not speak to me much." She shrugged.  
"And if you are to stay here forever?" He asked.  
"You will leave me here?" She looked in his blue eyes, hard. In hers there was moisture.  
"In time to time. I have other duties as well." He spoke in softest tone. "I will always come back to check upon you."   
"Mother said not to leave your side. I can fight. I can go with you on orc hunts. I won't burden you. I will accompany you to farthest corners. You will hardly know I am there." She spoke in rush.  
Legolas took her hand in his. "You cannot accompany me to my kingdom, you will not be welcomed there. I am archer in my king's service. I have my duty there. Lord Elrond will keep you safe."  
"What am I to do here, my lord?" She struggled to keep her tears hidden.  
“Day after tomorrow will come the night of full moon. I spoke to Lord Elrond. He said it will be perfect night to hold a small ceremony to claim you, as my wife."  
She took her hands out from his and looked in his eyes with surprise.   
"Of course, if you don't want me then there are many of the noldors and silven elves of noble birth that would want to claim you. "  
"You want to claim me?" She asked with surprise.   
"You don't want me. It’s alright. I . . "  
"I never said that! Then why are you leaving me here if you are claiming me to be yours?"   
"I told you that I have other duties as well. You invaded my heart, claimed my soul like summer breeze through winter. But my father is of difficult sort. I am in his service. There is a house just outside Imraldis. That will be our home. I will be with you as much as I can." He explained, "So will I have the honours?" He asked.  
"Do you think of any reason I would not have?" She pierced his very soul with her eyes. “I cannot refuse you of whom I heard stories and came to idolise when I was toddler. My lord never saw that he meant a lot more to me than mere comrade?"  
"You never mentioned that." Legolas gave a shy smile.  
"My lord never asked." She herself blushed and turned her head away. He slowly reached for her face and made her look towards him.  
"So full moon seems fine?"   
. . . . . . 

Elrond was standing with Legolas in the garden. With them only Elladan and Elrohir were there. It was beautiful night. Moon was full and every leaf and every stone seemed chiseled with silverish glow. Legolas was wearing white ceremonial dress. Elrond and his sons were in their usual attires.   
"I cannot believe you are getting married before me and my brother. I am pretty jealous." Elrohir said in mocking tone to Legolas.   
"Ignore him." Elladan smiled at him.   
"Are you fine, penneth?" To Elrond, Legolas seemed bit pale.  
"Nervous."He spoke the truth.  
"Every ellon feels like that on his wedding night. I remember I was too very nervous." Elrond put his hand on his head. "Oh! Here they are." Elrond smiled towards gate of courtyard.  
Laurel was coming with Lindir and Gandalf. Her dress soft golden embroidered with silver threads. Her hair nicely combed and her beautiful eyes were more sparkling than any gem. Legolas smiled to her. She was his and his alone. How lucky he was to have such rare and precious beauty! She returned his smile.  
Elrond took his hand and Gandalf took Laurel's.  
"Those who stand witness here should know that tonight we are celebrating union of Prince Legolas Thranduilion and Lady Laurel Aulessar. Anyone object upon this union?" Gandalf looked around. "No? Good!"  
"Witness that from tonight and onwards Lady Laurel and Prince Legolas are husband and wife. Illuvatar is our witness and his Valars are blessing us. May they live in love, honour and with grace." Gandalf smiled at them. Elrond took Laurel’s fair hand and placed it in Legolas's white one.   
"My blessings are with you, children. Go with joy and adore each other forever. As you both are better halves of each other." Elrond blessed them.  
"Thank you, my lord.” both bowed to him.  
"Elladan and Elrohir placed circlets upon their head.”Congratulations, my friends." Elladan patted Legolas's back and bowed to Laurel.  
Gandalf and Lindir congratulate them.  
"You are hope that elves and dwarves can live in peace, Lady Aulessar. Most importantly, you are our beloved archer's wife. Be his light in the darkness and show him hope when he sees none." Gandalf said. "Can you hold that oath?"  
"I do." Laurel replied.   
"You are lucky, hir-nin. You found most brave and beautiful companion." Lindir bowed.   
"I am, Lindir. I am." Legolas replied and looked at Laurel. She smiled in return.   
"Come now, sons! Let them rest." Elrond said to his twins. Elrohir gave huge smile and patted Legolas. They left.  
Gandalf said to Lindir. "Come, young one. Give them some space." He put his arm around Lindir's slender figure and left with him.  
That night was night worth remembrance.  
. . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not much of a love story. Still tell me what should I do next?


	5. Twist in the Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is about to loose his . . . .

CHAPTER 5  
Legolas was packing his satchel. Laurel handed him some ripe apples. It was two weeks ago when they got married. She now knew how much he was fond of that particular fruit. Both him and his horse. Taking apples from her he smiled, who returned in sly manner.  
"What is it, melleth?" He put apples aside and grabbed her hands in his.  
"You are going." He fought hard to stop tears from rolling down her cheeks.  
"" I don't want to. But I have to." She averted her gaze to hide her tears. "Do you think it is not hard for me, el-nin (my star)? I have duties, Duties that cannot be neglected. I promise, I will return to you as fast as I can." He made her look in his eyes.  
"I don't want you to leave." She put her one hand on his cheek.   
"I know melleth (love)." He stroked her hair gently. "Don't make this unbearable for me. You will be safe in Imraldis till I return."   
She made him sit down and started braiding his hair in his usual style. After his hair were done. He got up and hugged her.   
"Farewell for now, melleth. I will return to you in a month."  
"Farewell, Legolas. May Valars watch over you." She whispered.  
. . . . . .  
"It’s been more than a month, Lindir, since he had gone." Laurel said to Elrond's minstrel.   
"He always comes back, my lady. You are worry over nothing." He assured her.  
"Lord Lindir, a letter arrived from Mirkwood.” an ellon handed him a letter marked with King Thranduil's seal.  
Lindir opened and examined its context.   
“Look like Prince Legolas is coming to Imraldis." He smiled at Laurel.  
"He is coming? When?" She was excited.  
"In a week’s time."   
"I am going to tell that to the twins!" She then remembered something. "I mean to good Lords Elladan and Elrohir."   
He smiled at her hastiness.  
"My lord, my husband is returning." As soon as Laurel saw Elrohir sitting beside his father she told him excitedly.  
"It’s very good news. Maybe you and Legolas, me and my brother then go on a hunting trip outside of our realm." Elrohir looked at her with brotherly affection.  
"It is excellent idea, ion-nin. It gives Lady Aulessar an opportunity to test her abilities as a warrior." Elrond spoke to his son but was looking at Laurel.  
"Hannon-le, hir-nin. I appreciate your graciousness towards a daughter of dwarf." she bowed to Elrond. Elrond seldom spoke to her. She naturally thought that elven-lord is only bearing her due to Legolas.  
"Durin were good folks. I have nothing against them. But you, Lady Aulessar, are dear to us due to yourself." Lord Elrond Peredhil gave her his usual graceful smile. "To me and to my family."  
Laurel nodded.   
. . . . .  
Legolas was back. Giving him a day's rest, Elladan, Elrohir, Laurel and Legolas went to the hunting trip as planned.  
"You know nothing yet, Aulessar, I don't remember any time when Legolas did not have us into trouble. It is good thing our father is gentle, but Lord Glorfindel have fiery mood. He usually gave us elven swords to sharpen." Elrohir was telling Laurel all about their past pranks.  
"As punishment, of course." Elladan spoke up. Laurel gave a gentle laugh.  
Legolas looked at her. Her laughter was like chirping of many exotic birds of Imraldis. Her face flushed due to control of her laughter.   
"That's enough! I was younger then. We have to find kindlings for fire and water." Legolas got up and held out his hand towards Laurel to stand. "Laurel and I will go to find water."   
"Be back soon." Elladan called after them.  
They both walked far away from twins. Legolas squeezed her hand gently and said, "Is it me, or you are getting more beautiful day by day?"   
"It is you." She teased. Pulled her hand away.  
"Nay. Aule made you most beautiful of his folks." Legolas said with utmost surety.  
"Says the elven prince who is reknown for his own beauty." She again tried to tease him.  
Legolas become serious for instant. He looked in the nearby shadows.  
"What is it my prince?"   
"I fancy I heard something." He looked around. His elven ears could still hear some foots. Judging by the sound, orcs were here.  
"You take horse and ride back to Elrondions." He urged her. "Go."   
"No, I won't."   
"Laurel, saes!" He pleaded.  
She took out Legolas's sword and held it upwards. Till then orcs were surrounding them.  
Legolas's arrows were finding their mark in orcs. Laurel too was fighting bravely. She had already killed five of them when Legolas's quiver became empty.   
One of the orc hit Laurel on her head. Legolas at that instant lost his concentration and orcs around him saw their chance. They captured him. They tied his hands behind his back.   
"Elvish blood." One of them licked its tongue. They also tied Laurel. Legolas tried to break free but his bonds were strong.  
One looked hard at him.  
"Thranduil's son" he told others.  
"Tonight we feast on Thranduil's son's blood and flesh." Their leader spoke.  
Laurel awoken. She struggled but failed.  
One orc made a slight cut on Legolas's cheek. Blood start running down. Orc licked it.  
"Warm and sweet." Orc said.  
"Don't hurt him. Stop! Stop! Stop!" Laurel shouted.   
"Kill women then drink elf's blood." Orc band leader ordered.  
"No!" Legolas struggled again. "Saes! Don't touch her!"  
But one orc rammed its sword in Laurel's stomach.  
She shrieked.  
Legolas closed his eyes. He struggled now with greater strength. Elladan and Elrohir came firing their arrows. Orcs scattered into the woods.   
"There is huge puncture in her body!" Elrohir shouted. He took off his cloak and bound around Laurel's body.  
"You are going to be fine, Aulessar. You will be fine." His words for to give himself some strength.  
"I am fast rider. I am taking her to Imraldis." Saying that he mounted her on his stallion and ride off.  
"Show me how fast you can ride, Halog. My sister's life depends upon you." Elrohir said to his horse. Horse neighed in response and picked up faster pace.  
Elladan dressed Legolas's wounds. Legolas had lost much of his blood. He was conscious and that was relieving to Elladan.  
"Laurel?" Legolas managed only a single word.  
"My brother took her to our father. Are you well enough to ride?" He asked.  
"I. . I . .must . .get . to . . . her!"   
"Of course, you will ride with me, mellon-nin." Elladan braced him up and help him mount on. Elladan was secretly praying to Iluvatar that some miracle save Laurel.  
. . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the thumbs ups. next would be my last chapter. Tell me if ou want any ship regarding LOTR or Hobbit characters. I'm all about people.


	6. Lost and Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of the new beginning.

"I don't have much hope for her." Elrond told Lindir.  
"There must be something we can do for her, hir-nin." Lindir asked. It pained him to see Laurel like that. Even more pained to see Legolas so devastated.  
"I can only keep her alive for a day or two, nothing else." Even strong hearted lord of Imraldis could not hide his misery.  
"Then we should tell Legolas. Give him a chance to say farewell to her." Lindir spoke after weighing their options in his mind.  
"It will kill Legolas inside." Elrond spoke up. "He doesn’t even leave her bedside. How will I tell him such news that I am no help to his injured wife."  
"You did all you could, Hir-nin. If my lord allows me, I will talk to Thranduilion." Lindir said.  
He nodded.  
Lindir went to healing wing. He saw Legolas, in his hands he was clutching her lady's hand as afraid that if he leave her she is no more. He looked wretched.   
"Legolas." Lindir called him.  
"She will be alright, Lindir. She will be alright? Tell me Lord Elrond found some way to heal her." His voice was desperate.  
"Mellon-nin, mortality is cursed thing. We couldn't find any cure. " Lindir lowered his head.  
Legolas bursted into tears. He tried to control his sobbing but could not.  
Lindir put his arm around his shoulder.  
"It is time. Let her go. Don't make her linger in Arda due to you. She is in pain. Only death can free her from it." Lindir spoke tenderly.  
"If only I can follow her in death." Legolas said between his sobs.  
"Nay my Mellon, you are needed here." Lindir as tender as any lady stroke his arm. "Let her rest for eternity. Let her find her way to her father and mother."   
"I promise, penneth, I will give you a chance to say your farewells to her." Elrond put his hand on Legolas's head.  
Legolas stop sobbing and nodded to Elrond. Elrond went to Laurel's side, he picked up a vail and unstoppered it. He placed Vail near Laurel's nostrils. She moved her head and opened her eyes.   
"Don't take much time, young one. Her pain is excruciating." Elrond told him. He and Lindir left him giving them their privacy.  
"Leg..o..las..ss.?" She slowly spoke. Her voice was small and slightly above whisper.  
"Oh my melleth! Only if I could follow you, even in death!" He spoke with tears in his blue eyes.  
"No you won't! Promise me you won't follow me in death. You are not meant to." She broke her hand free from his and touched his cheek.  
"Onen i-estel Arda, u-chebin estel anim (I give hope to earth but I didn't kept for myself)." Laurel spoke in elvish.  
"Saes, Laurel. Don't leave me." He pleaded to her.  
"It is not in my command, Legolas. I may not be with you in body, I always be with you in spirit." She took off her necklace and handed it to him.   
"To remember me by." She gave him a weak smile.  
"Laurel!?!"   
"Farewell, Legolas. Don't follow!" She spoke in faintest voice and closed her eyes.  
"Farewell, Laurel. Rest in peace." He gently strokes her hair and then he touched outline of her face to remember every detail of her beautiful face.   
"Farewell, my lady." Lindir gently spoke. "May you find your place among your brethren."   
. . . . .  
Not one can know what future holds,  
Live or love, or orcish hordes,  
Worth praise is that elvish love,  
Which woodland prince gave to her just,  
Tale unknown to all in world,  
Of Greenleaf and his lady's love. . .  
Lindir was singing on his harp. His slender fingers generate music melodious equivalent to the Valars.   
Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were sitting beside him listening to his singing.   
"It is sad, Ada. Song of his love will never be sung. There will be no one who will say “I want to hear the tale of Legolas and Aulessar, it is my most favourite tale" , Legolas secret will forever be buried in our chests for eternity. " Elrohir spoke husky and low.  
"It is said that 'better to love one for instant than never to love at all. Now seeing Legolas, it seems its better never to love at all. How changed he is after her death! So serious! So quiet!" Elrond too gave his words of wisdom.  
"If I may Ada, can I know the destiny of our mirkwood friend that everyone speaks so highly? For which our good lady Aulessar gave her life?" Elladan ask.  
"He will be the representative of elves in great quest in future. That's all I can tell you." Elrond Sternly spoke.  
"Is it regarding the dark lord?" Elrohir asked.  
"Aye, it is." Elrond nodded.  
"Will there be no one to represent the house of Imraldis?" Elrohir asked. He would felt honour if he or his brother Elladan would be chosen.  
"Of course there is one particular person to represent our house!" Elrond looked at his son as if he asked a foolish question.  
"I can see in your eyes ada, it is neither me nor Dan. Then who is it? Certainly not you! Or are you?" He asked again.  
"Nay, my lords, there is one more. Your foster brother would be the one! Am I correct, Hir-nin Elrond?" Lindir spoke up.  
"It is."   
"Still it is sad tale that Legolas is the one to suffer so badly for dark lord." Elladan lowered his head in sorrow.  
"Tale unknown to all but closer to our hearts, my friends." Lindir softly said.  
"And worthy of songs and tales their story will be. We will sing of them in private. We will pay our tribute to half-dwarven lady Aulessar and sing of her in secret till we are alive or till we cross the sea." Elrond held his head high and his voice graceful as ever.  
His company nodded in response. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you people for leaving kudos. comment and let me know if my work means anything to you.


End file.
